Genetic Key
Sitemap GENETIC KEY SECURITY * See also Genetic_Research_Camera * See also Bio-Electronics * See also Security_Systems --- --- --- --- --- Genetic Key(s) : There seems to be more than one type of lock mechanism involved with these so-called 'Genetic' locks. 1) One kind (apparently) which were deployed on The Bathyspheres (and Vita-Chambers ) were said to be 'genetically locked' (and "any close relative can use them" ... how convenient...). That implies the use of some kind of real genetic scanner 'lock' reading a person's DNA/Genetic Code to unlock it and give access. Jack has no Physical Key, so these locks are (somehow) 'sampling' him genetically .... That is really a fairly complicated mechanism. Genetic sampling done from a distance is much much harder/impossible (Bathyspheres/Vita-Chambers could/might have a simpler contact sensor ON the controls that PHYSICALLY obtains a sample --- "PLEASE SPIT INTO THIS TUBE TO UNLOCK THIS VEHICLE"...). A system which then determines genetic patterns from even a physical 'sample' is quite large/expensive/complex/failure-prone. You wouldn't have alot of them mundanely employed (and the plot really didn't really need this) -- (and Even Today a lab full of machines at least the bulk of an entire Bathysphere would be needed to get results after several hours.) So you wouldn't have it on every Bathyspshere, instead it might be a single unit, like AT the AE Train Station control consoles. There are other ways to achieve the same "people can't leave because" or "people cant use" restrictive situation in the City for the plot atmosphere. 2) There seem to be many control 'locks' in Rapture which use Physical Keys (objects which we have seen, ie- Grace has one) to which the term 'genetic' probably refers to their mechanism being some complex (very hard to be replicated) Electronic/Bio-Electronic based lock, with a key that contains a horribly complicated unique matching 'pattern'. Additional security could have been a database lookup (radio/data link) in a secure central pattern/cipher database, to increase the complexity and thwart somewhat any direct access to/hacking of the lock. Ryan's men would need to be able to access the Bathyspheres (and many other such security locked things) to do their jobs. THEY would need to be able to unlock/access them, AND security would dictate having separate Keys to unlock/access different (specifically controlled) things. There is no mention of all their Genetic Frequencies (whatever that is) also being 'on file', to give them universal access, so it makes sense to have had many Physical Security Keys for authorized personnel to carry, which could work alongside Ryan's/Jack's "genetically scanned" Master Key (If it actually was this) access. The Physical Security keys actually could contain a complex genetic-based (cypher) pattern. Remember, we had to get Gil Alexander's DNA sample to build a Key that worked on the Persephone Entry Lock. It doesn't mean that the Key IS genetic material, but rather a pattern was extracted/obtained FROM it, and programmed into a Key's electronics to match the lock whose pattern was originally built the same way. How many different keys open that same lock?? Nothing says that Sofia Lamb's DNA couldn't have also later been used to build a replacement/additional key that would also work on THAT Persephone access door (parallel locks installed). In reality, any lock can be got past eventually, and it is more a matter of controlling/restricting the environment of that lock to prevent alternate means of getting past it. 3) There also seems to be some more generic identification 'scanning', which the Security Devices do. In BS1, Splicers/Big Daddies initially are not attacked by the Security devices (?? a marker used for the Pheromone controlled Ryanists?? But then Atlas's minions also seem "Friended" - so that needs straightening out), and we seem to be able to hack the devices to change their behavior (change them to accept the Player as Friend and Splicers/BDs as Enemies (simple disablement would seem to have been a simpler hack). With whole changeable groups of Friends vs Foes, it can't be JUST be "Ryan's genetic code" for that system to work (The Rapture Novel had active signal 'flashers' (coded pattern of blinking lights?) which Ryan's people wore to handle this Friend-Or-Foe identification by the security machines -- a much more plausible mechanism). 4) Various different areas/systems of Rapture have local control mechanisms (and there is the Master Control in Ryan's Office). SO what securely-controlled method was used to originally create all these Keys (and the corresponding locks) ? That process has to be secure. We do build a new Master Key for Atlas/Fontaine in BS1's plot (which is a special Universal Key apparently) right there in Ryan's office (just as in the Real World you have to secure/protect the key making process, and usually one system only issues the 'key' authorizations). It would have been would have been a logical safeguard for some additional manual password to be simultaneously entered (or just some complicated sequence) which only Ryan knew, to prevent/protect against the obvious methods of defeating the whole Security Lock System (obtaining a stolen key, getting access to that room/machine, or taking tissue from Ryan). But of course, Jack couldn't break that extra security measure, so it would not work for the plot. (*** MMORPG SPOILER *** In the MMORPG, Ryan had NO intention of having Atlas/Fontaine have his Master Key, and the whole death scene was a sham, so such logical extra security wouldn't be a problem.) - A possible 'out' (to alleviate some of these unworkable contortions with the alleged 'genetic' scanning) -- That radio Jack carries to talk to Atlas might have a built-in Security Flasher (arranged by Atlas), and the Bathyspheres by then might have been largely hacked, so anyone could use them (OR were pre-hacked for Jack -- again arranged by Atlas in the path he takes him). The whole Genetic 'Lock Down' thing could have really just been rumor or a story intended to cover the actual mechanism (or something tested but was later reverted/abandoned). The Security Locks were likely all Physical object operated (with keys and lock modules, issued by Ryan's secured code machine, and installed on important doors, Bathysphere controls, and important machinery/infrastructure. Of course, post-Ryan, just about anything could have been hacked, if the systems weren't kept up (which some of the MMORPG Factions may/could/would have done). - Keys/Locks for the MMORPG : There would be the old systems, while New Rapture's could be modified (as Splicers seem to commonly hack older systems). Reverting back to 'good old' mechanical locks and combinations systems would be obvious, for want of anything more complex. Locks can't stop determined attack - when you simply physically tear the door down, so the security always has limitations (and only few places could have the equivalent of 'bank vault' doors). Private keyed 'genetic' locks might have existed outside 'official' security (and not just combination locks, or like the ones WE were allowed to 'hack' through a convenient hole in the barrier). Genetic (complex) locks might be usable by Players (their complexity would make them hard to come by/expensive). New Rapture City Security might employ something like them for important things. Most of such security locks might be on systems found in the old parts of the city, which the players might have to defeat (or bypass when they've stopped working). --- --- --- "Ryan had us install some kinda Genetic device into the things so only Ryan and his inner circle will be able to use 'em without dispensation." - from Sullivan Audio Diary : ' "without dispensation" ' SO there could still be large number of 'authorized' Citizens making use of the Bathyspheres. People still needed to work, and the 'trusted' ones were still needed to keep the City operating. The Trolleys would still work to many unrestricted areas. For certain important people (whom Ryan still needed the support and cooperation of) the Bathyspheres use would be desired/allowed. Flying Squads of his Security forces might move suddenly to additional locations in the security network using 'Authorized Bathysphere Use'. The primary purpose of the city lockdown was to prevent Atlas's terrorists from making use of them, and to prevent desperate people from attempting to escape to the Surface (which might lead to The Surface learning about Rapture's existence, OR cause alot of 'frozen to death' Citizens). Cameras and checked IDs/Security passes ("IDs required beyond this point") would thwart Rapture's enemies WITHOUT a complete Bathysphere shutdown. Genetic Detection/Reading isn't even possible TODAY (unless you want to wait for the $100 million dollar lab results to come back 'in a week' after sending in your physical samples). Doing such a thing 'remotely' would be far more difficult (some kind of genetic 'sniffer' like a dog does perhaps). --- BTW, how did Atlas/Fontaine get around if the Bathyspheres didn't work for him ?? Must've been many other ways around Rapture (for those who know them). --- ---- Other Things that Supposedly use 'genetic' detection : * see Genetic_Research_Camera Genetic Key Technology : How would this Technology Work ? We already had the Research Cameras which uses some kind of 'genetic' tech (sort of - though how you sample DNA from a distance? Hmm, a retractable sampling dart ? That might get the attention of the target. The BS2 research camera is not quite same though). Maybe it was Brain Waves and different Splicers/machines have different signatures??? A 'sniffer' that samples the skin cells that go floating off all humans constantly? That's all a subject for another article). Not sure how you get 'genetic' data-whatever from/for a machine (security cameras/turrets) - did all of them have bio-electronics ? Reader unit that can read Basic DNA markers - that has limited use (the 'relatives' issue...) Not sure why you would HAVE to have a physical 'Key', as the idea is that the machines genetic reading 'Lock' is supposed to take the sample of the user and decide if it passes (like the ones allegedly on the bathyspheres, but probably much more secure). It does restrict use and the card itself would serve as a second ID component (internal electronics containing complementary 'key' data). Third data component should have been biometric data of some kind at the reader (hand geometry biometrics are pretty easy). The combination of three of 'key' components would make it harder to break/hack. Different keys?? Could have different (limited) permissions (ie- Graces Key). We never hear that Sander Cohen or Steinman have their own keys. It would be logical for some of Ryan's Constables and security forces to have various 'keys' to be able to operate Bathyspheres (and other things). The key to get into Persephone was just a generic key loaded with Gil Alexander's DNA sample ... Of course as Pablo Navarro said : "Sure, the boys in Ryan's lab can make it hack-proof. But that don't mean we ain't gonna hack it.". SO years later after BS2 any/all such locks could have been hacked by that time. --- --- --- * see Security Systems * see Flybot --- --- --- Locks and Keys : What good is it if 'any old imbecile', who only just read about lockpicking (Note - never actually did it for real) in a book, CAN open your locks ? Pretty lame locks then. Inferior. But then unauthorized picking a lock in Columbia probably got your hand cut off (or hung if you were one of the lesser races). Even those numeric locks we saw in Rapture should have had some Electric Shock if you got the combination wrong (really it should be after 3 fails, and stop accepting attempts for 5 minutes to) so that someone doesn't just systematically cycle through the 10000 combinations, and eventually get it over time. (Upping the combination mechanism to 5 or 6 digits of course would be a logical measure, though you need something to remove/prevent the 'Someone Watching You Unlock Your Lock to Get the Combination' way of breaking that system. In the BioShock games, there was nobody to stop us Tearing the lock open to 'Hack' it). Of course in a game with a smidgen more realism, you can batter your way through a lock, or the door itself, with enough effort (if noone cares - and in the MMORPG there the doors won't be fake). Those magic key card locks (BS1/BS2) could probably be hacked, but what kind of Solo/Linear Plot game would it be when you could easily skip those 'Fetch-It-to-Get-to-the-Next-Part-of-the-Game' Missions ? Genetic Key I've mentioned as being more realistically (sci-fi) encrypted electronics INSTEAD of some weird 'genetic scanner thing' (in which case if it worked that way then Fontaine could NEVER have used Ryan's ALL RAPTURE 'Master Key') --- --- --- Genetic Locks For All in MMORPG ??? : Technology once reserved for the high and mighty, (like Ryan's locks on the Bathyspheres and Vita-Chambers and those plot-important 'genetic keys') has had a few break-throughs and will allow locking down your in-game apartment, to protect all the goodies you will accumulate. The Gun Turrets had some kind of simple system (easily hacked) that could selectively pick (or ignore) targets, but that may not have been a proper 'genetic' recognition system. Nothing so primitive here. In BS2 you have to get a DNA/genetic sample from the behemoth Gil Alexander to make a 'genetic key' to get you into Sofia Lamb's lair, but that kind of key would be more like a complex cypher, versus a simpler coded lock system which people would have on their apartment doors (that need to be cheaper and simpler). A Genetic door lock - is this any better than the number locks??? (which should be extended to 7 digits to make them a bit more secure -- Odd that those combo locks didn't have the 'hack' Shock, and we never got any 'first 3 digits are XXX' that we then would have to try the 10 possible last digit to break.) I think I would tire (game-wise) of having to remember/enter 7 digits, instead of the door auto-magically unlocking for me every time. WE COULD HAVE Telephone Style Mnemonics - USE Words using the 1=ABC 2=DEF 3=GHI etc.. Part of a web of 'justification' for some of the MMORPGs 'anti-griefing' provisions that prevent 14-year old mentalities from abusing social conventions - Like stealing/attempting to steal everything not bolted down (... instead of having 'guards' perma-kill them and then their having to wait a week to generate a new character). The various genetic technology components are still to be found laying about the City, waiting to be salvaged by intrepid adventurers. Imagine what a ADAM genetically enhanced 'Epstein the Swami' machine could do for you ... (' What is the Airspeed Velocity of an Unladen Swallow' ???) Similarly the Camera scanners (seen several times in Fontaine Futuristic) are also very useful tools for Security Checkpoints - are a bit more complex in their systemry (ex- at City Hall all Ex-Splicers/Citizens are on file in a 'database'). A partial genetic scanning ability makes them useful in spotting Splicers infiltrating The City (the game should have some missions/quests dealing with that scenario, as New Rapture's goodies would be a draw for every sneak thief Splicer still living). --- --- --- --- --- . .